


Primeval Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for Primeval posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Hilary James Becker/Reader





	Primeval Headcanons

You’re curled into his side, wearing shorts and one of his shirts. It almost drowns you, but it’s warm, so that’s okay. He has one arm wrapped around you, head resting gently atop yours as he sips his tea. You’d switch the telly on if you could, but honestly you didn’t want to leave his embrace. He’s so comforting, and you know he’d be more than willing to hold you again if you get up, but is a late night show really worth it? The only thing that’ll be on at this time is a rerun of Countdown or Pointless, and as much as you love it, you’d much rather relax with the most handsome captain you’ve ever met.


End file.
